Le Meilleur des Mondes
by maili-chan
Summary: Après la guerre contre Aizen,Hinamori se remet peu à peu...Comment va s'en sortir la SoulSociety après ce combat? Hiatus
1. Sortie des Ténèbres

Cette histoire ne tient pas compte du résultat de la guerre contre Aizen. Elle a bien eu lieu, mais c'est ma version :)

Première fiction que je publie sur ce site, j'espère qu'il plaira ^^

Les personnages et les mondes ne m'appartiennent pas. Nous les devons à notre mangaka préféré: Tite Kubo!

* * *

Pov Hinamorie

-Toshiro...

Il était devant moi. Allongé dans un lit de la 4eme division. Mourrant. Son âme pouvait lâcher d'un instant à l'autre. Depuis qu'il était revenu de la guerre contre Aizen, il n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu. Non seulement à cause de ses blessures physique, il avait aussi été atteint psychologiquement. Apparement, Aizen l'avait torturé dans des illusion qu'eux seul pouvait connaître. Depuis qu'il est revenu, je veille sur lui. Je veux être là à son réveille. Avoir la chance de m'excuser, de lui parler comme avant. Avant comme quand nous étions au Rukongai. Il était peut-être têtu comme une mûle, mais on se parlait. Après son integration au rang de capitaine, les discussion s'apauvrissait. Mais bon, il a changer et pas au plus mal. Il a murît, même un peut-trop. Mais même s'il n'est plus le petit Shiro-chan d'avant, il est maintenant mon Shiro-kun. C'est ma faute s'il est dans cet état... Tiens, il pleut. On est pourtant à l'intérieur. Je glisse mais mains à mes yeux et sens mes larmes. Donc, il ne pleut pas... Je ris de mon ignorance. Même si ce n'est qu'un rire jaune, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus ris. Je pense que c'est depuis que Toshiro est revenu entre la vie et la mort. Non, cela remonte à plus longtemps. Depuis qu'Aizen nous a trahi, plus rien n'est pareil. Mes jointure se contract au souvenir de ce traître. Depuis que les blessures de Toshiro nous on indiqué que c'était Aizen qui les lui avait fait subir, toute mon admiration pour lui c'est envolé. Il s'est fait passer pour mort. Et après que je l'aie enfin retrouvé sous la chambre des 46, il m'a transpercé le coeur de son épée. Et cela dans les deux sens. Même après cela, je croyait en lui. Je pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une quelconque mission d'infiltration ou quelque chose du genre. Ce fourbe a même réussi a me faire attaquer Toshiro. J'en est tellement honte! Aveuglée par la tristesse et les suposés dernier mots de mon capitaine, ma logique semblait s'être dissipé. Au moins, Toshiro ne m'en a pas voulu après que je l'ai attaqué, avec peu de succès ^^''. Je laissai échapper un soupir. Comment se fait-il que ,même après qu'il ai attaqué Shiro-kun, son image dans mon esprit était resté la même? Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas vu les blessure. Quant à quand il est revenu de la guerre contre Aizen... Je me cacha le visage dans mes mains pour me protèger de ce souvenir trop douloureux. Pourtant, rien ni fit. Les images commençèrent a affluer dans mon esprit...

**Flash Back**

J'attendait anxieusement les retour de mes amis. J'aurais bien aimé être sur le champs de bataille, mais selon la 4e division, mes séquelle n'étaient pas encore complètement disparut et ne permèttait pas que je combatte. Pourtant, quand Hanatarou m'avait anoncé la nouvelle, il jettait parfois des coup d'oeil en arrière de moi. Pourtant, rien ne clochait. Je reconnaissait pertinament la présence dans mon dos qui n'était personne d'autre que mon ami d'enfance. Donc, pendant que mes amis combattaient, j'aidait la 4e division puisque celle-ci semblait débordé. Des shinigamis blessés arrivait à toute les 10 minutes et les membres de la division d'Unohana ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Puisque mon expérience en guérison était assez élevé, je m'occupait de patiens qui avait des blessures plus graves les unes que les autres. Il était horrible de penser à se qui avait pu leur faire subir de tels blessures. Le maître de l'arme qui leur avait infligé devait être sans coeur. Bien que je n'aimait pas cette pensé, je préfèrait que ça soit eu plutôt que mes amis. Pendant que je soignait un shinigami aus cheveux bleu, j'évaluait leur chance de survit. Renji était fort, surtout avec Zabimaru à ses côté. Il risquait de revenir un peu amoché mais en vie. Kira, Wabisuke en main, il ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à revenir. Sauf si bien entendu il essait de combattre des membres de l'Espada... Mais je crois qu'il est consient de sa force et qu'il ne se frottera pas trop au Arrancar plus fort que lui. S'ils combattent en équipe, je suis certaine que Renji et Kira s'en sortiront sans trop de mal. Mon esprit vagabonda vers quelqu'un que je ne connaissait que trop bien.

_-Hitsugaya-kun devrait aussi s'en sortir. Il est capitaine, non? Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a ce grade! Pourtant, il est le plus jeune des capitaines... Mais il n'est pas inexpérimenté pour autant! ... Je ne devrais pas me faire du soucis... Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher! J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Ok, on reste positive et on se concentre sur le patient._

Sortant de ma rêverie, je me rendit compte que le shinigami que je soignait s'est évanoui. Peut-être que j'ai laissé mon énergie spirituel trop longtemps sur lui... Peut-être... Voyant que j'était distraite, le capitaine Unohana me proposa d'aller me reposer. Ce que j'accepta avec un sourrire reconnaissant. J'allai en dehors de la division et marcha, pensante, parcourant les division.

_-Je suis certaine qu'ils reviendront tous vivant. Kira, Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro... J'en suis sure. Pourtant, je tremble. La peur m'envahit à chaque fois que la pensé qu'ils ne reviennent pas m'effleur. C'est normal, non? Puisqu'ils sont les personnes avec qui j'ai le plus de liens, il est normal que j'ai peur de les perdre..._

De retour dans la réalité, j'observai les alentour. Mes pas m'avaient guidé jusqu'à ma division. La division que je dirigeais désormait seule... Une vision trouble envahit mon esprit. La vision de mon ancien capitaine... Je ne suis plus sure qu'il soit si innocent que ça. Sur le coup, des espoirs qu'il ne soit qu'en mission m'étaient apparus évident. Mais maintenant que mon esprit s'était rétabli, le doute m'envahissait. D'un côté, il y avait le gentil Aizen. Qui acceptait que je reste dans son bureau quand j'étais perturbé. De l'autre, le traître. Celui qui avait osé la poignarder de face, celui qui avait trahi toute la Soul Society.

_-Ah oui, j'allais oublier, il a aussi osé blesser mon Shiro-kun!!!_

Je sentie quelque chose de bizarre dans mon coeur. On dirait qu'il se séparait en deux. Deux pars inégals. La plus petite partie représentait Aizen. Le bon Aizen qui ne répendait que le bien. De l'autre, il y avait ma raison, mes amis, ma division, Toshiro... Mais pourquoi Toshiro serait-il différent de mes autres amis??? Peut-être parce qu'il mon ami d'enfance... Oui, c'est surement ça.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ils semblaient lourd et la personne qui produisait ce bruit semblait boité. Ils se rapprochait de moi et il semblait qu'il ou elle était suivit par tout un petit groupe de shinigami. Je me retourna et vit une vision qui m'horrifia.

_-Non... Ce n'est pas possible! Toshiro... Mon Shiro-kun...Ça ne peut pas être vrai! Non! Il est capitaine!_

Je m'avança lentement, tremblante. Devant moi se tenait Hitsugaya Toshiro. Le capitaine de la 10e division. Mon ami. Mon ami d'enfance. Il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il était couvert de sang. Qui devait surement être le sien. Qui avait bien pu faire ça? Cette personne ne méritait pas de vivre! Pourtant, mon coeur ne pouvait pas haïr cette personne. Il était déjà rempli de sentiments. Douleur, détresse, tristesse, peur et confusion occupaient déjà toute la place dans son coeur. Les blessures qu'avait Toshiro n'était pas très belles. Et il en avait. Je me demande comment il a fait pour se trainer ici en vie. Est-il seulement encore consient? Aucun bruit. C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêter. Et c'est à cet instant que je remarqua qu'il me regardait en souriant. Il me regardait comme s'il s'excusait. Mais non! Ce n'est pas à lui de s'excuser! Mes tremblements prirent encore plus d'empleur. Quand je fus tout juste devant lui. J'éclata. Les larmes innondèrent mon visage et se déversèrent sans répit. Je le pris dans mes bras. Bien que me savais incapable de le guérir. Je voulais le protèger des dangers exterieur. Mais y avait-il seulement du danger? Je sentait le corps de mon ami trembler. Il devait être exténuer. Je m'accroupi doucement, en le tenant toujours dans mes bras. Je le regarda et vit que son regard était toujours diriger sur moi. J'esseya de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas a s'en faire. Que les guérisseurs serait capable de le remettre sur pied, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Quand Toshiro ferma les yeux, mes larmes redoublèrent et se fut le noir.

**Fin du Flash Back**

La 4e division nous avait rejoint quelques seconde après que je me sois évanoui. Apparament, Toshiro était passé par la division d'Unohana avant de se retrouver dans ma division. Je ne sais pas quel miracle je me trouvais à cet endroit. Sinon, qui sais à quel moment j'aurait pu apprendre qu'il était revenu? Perdu dans mes pensée lugubre, je n'entendis pas la porte coulisser et une personne entrer. Je m'en rendit compte que quand cette personne mit la main sur mon épaule.

-Ça va, Hinamori, demanda une voix que je ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Hmm, disons que ça pourrait allez plus mal, dis-je avec un pauvre sourire.

Devant moi se tenait Matsumoto Rangiku. Une femme a forte poitrine à la chevelure aux teintes orangé. La vice-capitaine du garçon qui était dans le coma depuis 1 semaine. Mon amie...

Bien que sont capitaine soit dans le coma, elle se montrait forte et gardait le sourire. Une femme forte cette Rangiku. Elle montrait l'exemple à toute sa division, qu'elle dirigeait elle aussi seule depuis que son capitaine était '' hors-service ''. Elle se montrait forte devant ses subordonné, devant moi aussi. Mais puisque qu'on se connait depuis un bon bout de temps, je sais décripter ses émotion. Présentement, je pouvait sentir que derrière ce masque de bonne humeur se cachait une douleur que seule les personnes qui on perdu quelqu'un qui leur est cher peu surpasser.

-Mais toi, après tout c'est ton capitaine, tu es sur que ça va?

-Mais oui, mais oui ne t'inquiète pas, me répondit alors Rangiku avec un petit sourire. Tu devrais faire plus attention à ta santé, tu n'a pas très bonne mine. Pouquoi ne vas-tu pas te coucher?

-Mais non ça va aller, répondis-je pour la rassurer. De toute façon, je veux être présente quand il se réveillera.

-Hinamori, soupira Matsumoto, tu devrais vraiment aller dormir. Ça fait maintenant 5 jours que tu est ici. En plus, Hanatarou m'a informé que tu ne mange presque rien de se qu'il t'apporte.

Je baisse la tête. Il est vrai que ça fait quelques jours que je suis ici... Comment puis-je manger si je n'ai pas faim? Comment puis-je avaler ne serait-ce qu'un morceau alors que mon meilleur ami est dans le coma?

-Hinamori Momo, me dit Rangiku d'une vois forte en me forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. Fait attention à toi, me dit-elle en baissant d'un ton et en me lachant le menton. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Ce l'est pour nous tous. Mais ce l'est encore plus en te voyant te détruire comme ça. Je te dis ça parce qu'on tiens à toi. Renji, Kira, moi... Hitsugaya-taicho. Pense tu qu'il serait heureux de te voir dans cette état. Alors je te le répette, prend soins de toi. Et fait moi disparaître ces cernes, me dit-elle souriante.

Les paroles de Rangiku firent leur effets. Je lui souris et me leva m'appretant à sortir de la pièce. Au pas de la porte je m'arrêta et me retourna en sa direction. Elle regardait à présent son capitaine. Sans me regarder, elle me dit:

-Va prendre de l'air. Je vais veiller sur lui. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te préviendrai dès qu'il y aura du nouveau.

-Merci, dis-je doucement.

Elle hocha la tête, regardant toujours sont capitaine, et fit un '' GoodBye '' de la main. Ayant compris qu'elle tenait vraiment à se que j'aille prendre de l'air, je sortis de la pièce et referma la porte derrière moi.

* * *

Alors? Aimer ou pas???

Review Powar!!! Ben quoi? Ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

C'est à suivre ;^)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis désolé pour le long moment avant que je ne reposte. C'est pourtant comme ça que ça marche quand on écrit au fur et à mesure, sans idées précise (mais bien là) de la suite. J'ai essayer de mettre un peu plus de dialogue et de faire le moins de faute d'orthographe possible, mais bien entendu, des fautes doivent être passé à travers de ma petite correction. Entoucas, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture!!!

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et les mondes ne m'appartiennent pas. Nous les devons à notre mangaka préféré: Tite Kubo!

* * *

_Dans le chapitre précédent_

_Ayant compris qu'elle tenait vraiment à se que j'aille prendre de l'air, je sortis de la pièce et referma la porte derrière moi..._

Le Meilleur des Mondes

Pov Hinamori

La lumière m'éblouit pendant un moment. J'avais oublier à quel point le monde à l'extérieur de la salle ou je suis resté pendant quasiment 1 semaine était lumineux. Mes yeux s'était accoutumé à l'obsurité de la chambre. Je fus donc surprise par la lumière pendant quelques instant. Quand mes yeux se rébituèrent à la claireté, je décida d'aller voir comment se portait ma division. Puisque j'étais resté catatonique pendant 5 jours, je n'avais aucune idée comment elle se débrouillait sans moi. Je décida d'accélérer le pas, soudainement anxieuse du bien être de mes subordonné. Dans ma course menant à la 5e division, je croisai Hanatarou. À sa vue, je ralentis pour ensuite complètement m'arrêter devant lui.

Rangiku m'avait fortement suggéré de prendre soin de moi... Cela veut sûrement dire de ne pas négliger mes relations avec mes amis. Je n'ai pas été très agréable avec Hanatarou pendant qu'il venait me rendre visite pour m'apporter a manger et prendre des nouvelles de Shiro-kun... Il a été très gentil pendant ma phase sombre. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que j'ai quelque chose contre lui. Je me décida enfin à rompre ce silence qui régnait depuis que je m'était arrêté devant lui pour lui exprimé ma reconnaissance.

-Ohayo Hanatarou-kun, dis-je énergiquement.

-Ohayo Hinamori-fukutaisho.

Quelque chose semblait le préocuper. Il ne me regardait pas directement et fixait le plancher. Quoi? J'avais l'air si mal en point qu'il préfèrait regarder ailleurs?!? L'avais-je à ce point dégouté jusqu'au point qu'il ne voulait plus parler avec moi?

-Quelque chose ne va pas, demandais-je soucieuse.

-Euh... tu n'es pas fâchée, me demanda t-il en regardant toujours le plancher.

-Bien sur que non, dis-je surprise. Pourquoi serais-je fâché contre toi?

Il resta dans sa contemplation du plancher. Ses cheveux noirs cachait une partie de son visage.

-Eh bien... dit-il hésitant, j'ai dit à Matsumoto-fukutaisho que tu ne mangeais pas beaucoup et que tu restais cloîtré dans la chambre d'Hitsugaya-taicho...

-Ah, ça! Mais non, je ne t'en veux pas du tout, lui dis-je souriant. Je devrais même te remercier d'en avoir parlé à Rangiku! Grâce à cela, elle est venue me parler et m'aider à me faire sortir de ma déprime. Et en même temps, je voulais te remercier de t'être occuper de moi même si tu étais, à la base, supposé ne t'occupé que d'Hitsugaya-kun, terminai-je en lui adressant un sourire espèrant le détendre.

-Ah... Eh bien... De rien, me dit-il avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Je resta là, à regarder le point ou avait disparut Hanatarou. Lui avais-je fait peur? J'ai essayé d'être le plus naturel possible... En avais-je fait trop??? J'était pourtant sincère quand je l'ai remercier. Il a été très gentil avec moi pendant ces 5 derniers jours. Je me demande se que j'ai fait de travers. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas été d'excellente compagnie en sa présence, mais tout de même pas au point de me fuir.

Me questionnant sur l'étrange comportement de mon ami, je continuai mon chemin vers la 5e division. Cela me prit encore quelques minutes avant d'arriver à ma destination. Une fois sur place, j'observai autour de moi. La division semblait bien se porter. Mes subordonné avait le sourire aux lèvres et discutait d'un ton entraînant. Dès qu'ils me virent ils m'abordèrent de question sur mon état et celui du capitaine de la 10e division. Les questions fusèrent de partout et j'essayai d'y répondre le plus chaleureusement possible.

-Comment allez vous Hinamori-fukutaisho, me demanda Haru.

-Mieux merci, répondis-je avec un sourire.

-Et le capitaine de la 10e, répliqua Tomei.

-... Eh bien, il est encore dans le coma. Mais je suis certaine qu'il va nous revenir avec beaucoup d'énergie.

Bien sur, je n'était pas certaine à cent pour cent de mon affirmation. Même que cette question me tourmentait sûrement plus que mes subordonné... Comment a t-il osé faire ça, se traître?!

_-Oulà, ne pas retomber à la case de départ, me raisonnais-je intérieurement._

Il ne faut pas penser à des chose comme ça. Rangiku a raison, l'état de mon ami me préocupe trop. Mais c'est normal qu'il me préocupe! C'est mon ami d'enfance et même s'il est parfois grognon, je l'aime beaucoup. ''_Euh... en terme d'amitié bien entendu!'' _Je me demande comment elle fait pour tenir le coup. Elle est vraiment forte et son courage mérite d'être reconnu. Sa réaction face à l'état de son capitaine ne cesse de m'étonner. Contrairement à moi, elle reste calme et soutiens ceux qui ne peuvent rester debout après le choc de la nouvelle. Vraiment impressionnante...

-Il était temps que tu viennes faire un tour à ta division, me dit une voix que je ne connaissait que trop bien.

Sortant de mes pensée, mon regard se dirigea vers la provenance de la voix moqueuse. C'est à mon grand bonheur que je vis Renji accompagné de Kira. Mes deux amis me souriaient, ils avaient l'air heureux de me voir réapparaître après ce moment d'absence. Voyant que je voulais passer du temps avec mes anciens compagnons d'école, mes subordoné retournèrent à leurs tâches habituelles en me lançant tous un:

-Bon retour parmi nous, Hinamori-fukutaisho!

Je leur dit merci et me dirigea vers mes deux amis les plus proche mis appart Toshiro et Rangiku. Arrivé à leur hauteur, je m'arrêta et les saluèrent énergiquement. Je les avaient complètement oublié ses deux là. Toute mon attention avait été retenue par mon ami d'enfance et je ne pensais plus à mes deux autres amis. Un peu honteuse, je me m'arrêta quand même à leur hauteur.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de prononcer quelconque parole, je sentis deux bras m'enlacer. Un peu surprise, je leva la tête et vit Kira qui me souriait joyeusement. Il me lâcha et laissa Renji me prendre dans ses bras à son tour. Un peu gêner, je me laissa faire sans pourtant les repousser. Une fois l'heure des étreinte terminé, je leur sourièrent et ils me le rendirent.

-Ça va aller Hinamori, me demanda Kira.

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous demandez ça, dis-je en laissant échapper un petit rire. C'est vous qui vous êtes battu.

-Ouais c'est vrai ça, lança Renji en se bombant le torse.

-T'as pas à t'en faire, on a réussi à s'en sortir sans de blessures mortelles, ce qui m'étonne encore. Qu'as-tu fait pendant que notre si Courageux Renji et moi combattions, me questionna le lieutenant de la 3e division en appuyant sur le mot courageux.

-Eh bien, dis-je en me retenant d'éclater rire devant l'air outré de Renji, puisque qu'ils manquaient un peu de personnels et que j'ai un niveau basique en guérison, j'ai aidé la 4e division. C'était plutôt sympa, exepté les blesser qui arrivaient à une vitesse incroyable, l'ambiance de cette division est vraiment relaxante. En plus, Hanatarou m'a tenu compagnie.

-Il fait partie de la 4e division, me demanda le blond.

-Oui. Il m'a aussi soutenu pendant ses 5 derniers jours.

-Hn, nous aussi on aurait pu venir te voir si on aurait pas été cloitré au lit, me lança Renji.

-Vous étiez à la 4e division vous aussi, leur demandai-je surprise de ne pas les avoirs vue.

-Oui, me répondit Kira. Même si nos blessures ne nous on pas tué, elles n'en restaient pas moins grave. Unohana-taisho ne voulait pas nous laisser partir avant aujourd'hui.

Ils étaitent donc, eux aussi, restés à la 4e division ses 5 dernier jours. Pourquoi ne suis-je donc pas allez les voir? Ah oui, c'est vrai... j'était dépressive. Peut-être que si j'étais allée leur rendre visite, j'aurais sortis de ma déprime plus rapidement. Ce ne sont que des supposition, mais je me sens un peu honteuse de ne pas être allé les voir. Ils n'ont pas m'en vouloir. Tant mieux, j'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça. Déjà qu'Hanatarou me fuis et que Toshiro ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, le fait qu'ils m'en voudraient m'annéentirais sûrement.

Prenant soudainement consience de mes paroles, Kira me demanda:

-Toi aussi tu étais à la 4e division? Tu les aidais encore? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu nous rendre visite?

-_Aïe! _Pensai-je. _Ils ne savaient pas que j'étais dans la division. Il y a donc encore une chance pour qu'ils m'en veuillent. Je ne pourrais pas vraiment les blâmer, j'aurais vraiment du allée les voir. Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait, pas la peine de se morfondre comme je l'ai fait pendant cette semaine._

-Oui j'étais à la division, dis-je en apréendant leur réaction, et non je ne leur donnait pas un coup de main.

-Ah bon, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu nous rendre visite, me demanda Renji en levant un sourcil d'incompréension.

-Eh bien... j'était occupé.

-Ah bon, tu aidais encore la 4e division, me questionna Kira.

-Non plus, dis-je de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais alors, me demanda t-il de plus en plus soupçonneux.

-Hum, euh... _Mais qu'est-ce que je fait?!? Ce sont mes amis, ils devraient comprendre. Je suis certaines qu'ils ne vont pas m'en vouloir. Euh, mi-certaine. Kyahhh!!!_

Voyant, que j'avais l'air d'avoir une petite ''conversation avec moi-même'', Kira se tourna vers Renji en lui lançant un peu suspicieux. La tête d'ananas lui répondit avec un haussement d'épaule. Un peu inquiet, Kira insista et reposa sa question. Me disant que cette ''action'' ne méritait pas d'inquiété mes amis, je me lança:

-Eh bien, je ne suis pas venu vous voir parce que... j'était déjà en visite dans une autre chambre de la 4e.

-A oui, me répondit un Kira un peu étonné. Pendant 5 jours?

-Heu... oui. J'avais pas vraiment le moral.

Je détourna le regard de Kira. J'avais un peu peur de leur réaction. Même si une partie de mon cerveau me disait que si ils étaient vraiment mes amis, ils ne m'en voudront pas. Mais l'autre craignait qu'ils m'en veulent. J'avais un poids qui me pesait dans l'estomac. Comme quand vous devez faire quelque chose, mais que vous ne vous en sentez pas capable. C'est un peu comme ça que je me sentait, mais après avoir accomplit se fardeau. En attendant les réactions, bonne ou mauvaise. Hanatarou devait se sentir un peu comme ça. Peut-être a t-il pensé que j'était sarcastique...

-Eh bah, lança Renji en se grantant l'arrière de la tête avec l'air de réfléchir. Est-ce que c'est parce que tu n'es pas venu nous voir que tu n'ose pas nous regarder? Ne t'inquiète pas, on va pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Tu nous connais non, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Dès que mon cerveau assimila les paroles de Renji, ma tête se releva automatiquement, un grand sourire trônant sur mes lèvres. Ça me fait tellement plaisir! Renji me regarde avec un grand sourire et Kira hoche la tête, démontrant son consentement. La réplique de Renji me fit chaud au coeur. Le fait que je sois allée voir quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux ne les dérangeait pas et cela me faisait vraiment plaisir. Un poids en moins de sur mes épaules. Je me sentait plus légère et le fait qu'ils me souriait tout deux me remplissait de bonheur.

-Aller, on te laisse, me dit Renji en me faisant un signe de tête. Tu dois avoir des dossier qui t'attendent sur ton bureau. Avec 5 jours d'absence, j'aimerais pas être à ta place.

-Ah ça va, répondis-je en chialant un peu. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Et voilà, celui qui m'avait enlevé un poid venait de m'en rajouter un autre, moins lourd que son précédent. Le poids de tout les dossiers qui devaient attendre sagement qu'on les remplissent. C'est vrai qu'après tout ce temps, les papiers doivent être empilé les un sur les autres sur mon bureau. En voilà un futur passionnant. Je serai sûrement obliger de rester cloitré à l'intérieur toute la journée pour pouvoir finir ses dossiers à temps. Je gardai cependant le sourire. Aucun dossier ou travail ne seront suffisant pour que je perde se que j'avais retrouvé, une raison de vivre. Je ne voulais plus flancher et me retrouver dans l'état ou j'étais depuis le retour de Toshiro de la guerre. Je veux me montrer forte, comme Rangiku. Il ne fallait plus que je tombe aussi facilement. Il fallait que je m'entraîne pour pouvoir gagner en puissance, pour pouvoir les aider. Pour pouvoir aider les personnes qui c'était battu contre Aizen et pour pouvoir être prête au cas ou un autre conflit éclaterait. Mais avant de penser à tout ça, il faudrait que je remette ma division en marche.

Plus vite je m'y mettrai, plus vite je serai débarassé de cette corvé. C'est avec cette idée en tête que je salua mes deux amis avant de me diriger vers le bureau de la 5e division.

* * *

Alors? Meilleur que le premier ou pas?

Personellement, je ne le trouve pas super et moins bien que le premier mais bon, ça c'est moi. Il fallait passer par là pour la suite. Donnez votre avis si le coeur vous en dit!

Review Powar!!!


	3. Entraînement Intensif

_Dans le chapitre précédent_

_Plus vite je m'y mettrai, plus vite je serai débarassé de cette corvé. C'est avec cette idée en tête que je salua mes deux amis avant de me diriger vers le bureau de la 5e division._

**Le Meilleur de Mondes**

Entraînement intensif

_Pov Hinamori_

Enfin arrivé devant la porte qui me protège encore de la paperasse qui doit surement attendrent impatiement, je m'arrête et expire une bonne bouffé d'air. L'heure de ma punition pour m'être absenté du travail avait sonné. Je dois m'attendre à devoir rester cloitré dans cette salle jusqu'à la tombé du jours. Je lève la tête et regarde la porte avec un regard déterminé. Je ne me défilerai pas! Ces avec cette mentalité que j'ouvris la porte un peu brusquement. Le nombre de papiers qui se trouvaient dans la pièce m'étonna. Pas qu'ils étaient nombreux, au contraire. Ils n'y avait qu'une seule feuille en papier qui tronait sur un petit bureau en bois.

Depuis le départ de Aizen... Rectification! Depuis que j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux sur ses intentions, j'ai ordonné à mes subordonné de changé toute la décoration du bureau de mon ancien capitaine. Je ne voulais plus avoir a faire à qu'importe objet qui ravivait le souvenir de ce fourbe qui avait réussi à tous nous ambobiner. Peu m'importais le fait que le prochain capitaine n'apprécirait peut-être pas. De toute façon, j'était sûr que Tomei serait capable de filtrer les diversent idées de mes autres subordonnés. La plupart des meubles avaient changé. En fait, soit ils avait été déplacé, soit totalement remplacé.

Contre les murs aux couleurs pâles se trouvaient plusieurs photos représentant les membres de la 5e division encadrées dans des cadres en bois brun foncé. Ils avaient tous la minent joyeuse. Horu faisant des grimace et Tomei le regardant d'un oeil affectueux étaient à l'extrême gauche de la photo après ma nomination au poste de vice-capitaine. Mes subordonnés avaient minutieusement choisis les photos, faisant particulièrement atention de ne pas choisir de photos représentant leur ancien capitaine. Ne voulant pas éveiller de mauvais souvenirs.

Un petit bureau en bois trônait au milieu de la pièce. Contrairement à l'ancienne table basse, ce meuble avait une ressemblance frappante avec les aménagement qu'on pouvait trouver dans le monde réel. Des petites armoires avaient été rajouter à la pièce pour pouvoir ranger et mettre un peu d'ordre à la pièce. En face du bureau avait été placer un large divan. Il avait l'ai de nous inciter à venir s'asseoir. De chaque côté du bout de papier se trouvent les deux seules plantes présentes dans le bureau. Un petit bambou et un une pousse de cerisier. Le petit arbre n'avait pas encore atteint la moitié de sa taille adulte et c'est très bien comme ça.

Mes subordonné avaient très bien accompli la mission non-officiel que je leurs avait confié. Cette pièce dégageait exactement le tempérament de notre division. Elle a l'air accueillante et nous invite à prendre nous aise. Après avoir exploré le bureau renouvellé où je passerai surement beaucoup de temps, mon attention se porta sur le petit bout de papier. D'une fine écriture avait été soigneusement écrit:

_« Chère Hinamori-fukutaisho,_

_Nous tenons à vous assuré notre soutiens dans cette période qui semble pénible pour vous. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, nous serons prêt à vous prêter main forte. Nous avons terminé de remplir les dossiers qui commençaient à s'accumuler sur le pauvre bureau qui menaçait de s'effondrer sous ce poid trop lourd. Tout les papiers sont classés et rangés dans les armoires prévues à cet effet. Nous sommes tous très heureux de votre retour!_

_Les membres de la 5e division_

_Ps: Nous espèrons que vous aimez la nouvelle décoration »_

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Je déposa la feuille de papier dans un des multiples petits tirroirs qui constituaient le bureau de bois. Je reconnaissait l'écriture de Tomei. Cette fille ne cessera jamais de m'étonner. La gentillesse qu'a démontré ma division prouve à quel point ils sont fantastique. Que le fait qu'il y avait une pomme pourri parmis nous ne signifie pas que nous le somme tous. J'irai les remercier après un bon entraînement. Il ne faut quand même pas que je rouille.

Après un dernier regard pour la nouvelle pièce que je fréquenterai désormais plus régulièrement, je me dirigeai d'un pas lègé vers la salle d'entraînement. Enfin rendu dans la salle, je commence par des échauffement simple. Je sors lentement Tobiume de son fourreau et le fait fendre l'air. Après quelques heures d'entaînements simples, je commence a m'ennuyer. S'entrainer seule ne pouvait pas vraiment m'aider à m'améliorer. Pas très rapidement entoucas. Il faudrait que je m'entraîne avec un shinigami de mon niveau. Le nom de Renji s'illumina soudainement dans mon esprit et je me dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de la 6e division. Une fois arrivé sur le seuil de la porte, je toqua timidement trois petit coup discrèts. Je n'eus pas à attendre bien longtemps que une tête d'ananas que je connaissait bien fit coulisser la porte. La surprise de me voir libre du travail qui était supposé m'attendre se lisait très facilement sur son visage.

-Ohayo Renji-kun!

-Yo Hinamori. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Eh bien, je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais bien t'entraîner avec moi.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais... me répondit-il avec une voix hésitante en jetant un oeil dans le bureau. Oh et puis, Kuchiki-taisho ne peut pas être contre l'idée que j'aille m'entraîner, me dit-il finalement.

-Merci Renji-kun, dis-je avec un sourire reconaissant.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment à me remercier, me lança t-il en commençant à se dirigé vers une des salles d'entrainement. Après tout, tu me sauves du travail que j'aurais du me taper tout l'après-midi.

-Oh, mais je ne voudrais pas te priver du plaisir que te procure le remplissage de dossiers aussi palpitant les uns que les autres, dis-je le ratrappant.

-Oh mais quel ami ferais-je si je ne t'aidait pas?

-Ouais c'est ça, dis-je en rigolant doucement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça, vous deux, dit une voix de femme.

Je détourna la tête en direction la provenance de la la voix féminine. J'aperçois alors une jeune femme aux long cheveux noir tressés par l'avant. Elle avait le teint claire et ses yeux bienveillant nous regardait à tour de rôle. Par-dessus le s_hihakusho_ noir traditionnellement porté par les shinigami, son haori blanc imposait le respect. Le signe de la 4e division y était inscrit.

-Hm... euh... bafouillais-je pitoyablement. Rien qui ne pourrais vous intéresser, Unohana-taisho, dis-je en faisant maladroitement une petite courbette.

-Si vous le dites, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire indulgent. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous mettre dans cet état.

-Euh... o-oui, répondis-je en bégueyant légèrement.

-J'était simplement venue vous annoncer que votre prochain rendez-vous sera demain à 15h30.

Et oui! Même nous, les shinigamis, sommes obliger d'aller voir une fois par année la division des soins pour s'assurer de notre état. Mais depuis la blessure que m'avait infligé Aizen, je vais plus régulièrement qu'avant à la 4e division pour être suivit médicalement. Elle s'était refermée mais je pense que je vais surtout les voir souvent pour mon moral. Discuter avec Hanatarou me fait beaucoup de bien et je l'aide parfois dans ses travaux. Mais demain c'est mon vrai rendez-vous annuel.

-D'accord. Merci!

-Mais de rien. Bonjour Renji-fukutaisho, dit-elle en s'apprêtant à reprendre sa marche. Passer une bonne journée et faites attention à votre santé.

-Haï! Merci, dis-je en coeur avec Renji.

Sans rien ajouter, Renji et moi continuâmes notre chemin en silence, tout deux perdu dans nos pensées. Il était rare que le silence et Renji se cotoient, mais s'était assez agréable de marcher à ses côté sans qu'il ne parle sans arrêt. Enfin arrivé devant une des deux salles d'entraînement de la division de Renji, Hinamori lui demanda soudainement:

-Comment atteint-on le Bankai?

Surpris par sa question, Renji prit un peu de temps a répondre.

-Euh... C'est surtout en s'entraînant. Je me suis vraiment entraîner comme un buffle pour pouvoir attendre mon Bankai, me dit-il en redressant fièrement la tête.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-Pourquoi une telle question?

-Hum... Rien de particulier. J'aimerais bien l'atteindre moi aussi.

Pendant un instant, la surprise domina sur son visage. Il parut surpris de mon ambition d'atteindre un niveau aussi élevé. Il est vrai que le Bankai n'était pas donné à tout le monde, du moins pas facilement. Peu de shinigami maîtrisait se stade de leur zampakuto. Le fait que le shinigami remplacant y sois parvenu en 2 jours était un phénomaine exceptionnel et unique. Déjà qu'il est devenu shinigami sans être réellement mort... Un phénomène ce garçon.

-Tu vises drôlement haut dis donc, me dit-il sur le ton de la plaisantrie.

-Non non, dit-je en essayant de prendre un air sérieux. C'est très sérieux. Je veux VRAIMENT atteindre le Bankai, ajoutai-je en appuyant sur le ''vraiment''.

-Ah... ok.

Sur ce, nous commençâmes d'abord par quelques échauffement avant de commencer à s'entraîner réellement. Nous nous placâmes en garde l'un devant l'autre. Le silence tronait dans la pièce, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Une attente incroyablement longue suivit. Finalement, lassée d'attendre, ma concentration s'envola et mes muscle se décontractèrent légèrement. Attendant justement un moment d'innatention de ce genre, Renji attaqua avec Zabimaru bien en main. Alerté par le bruit des pas percutant rapidement le sol, j'eus juste le temps de me remettre en position et bloquer le coup avec Tobiume. Après avoir réussi à repousser Renji de quelque pas, je recula moi aussi pour me replacer en garde.

-Concentre toi Hinamori, me lança Renji. Même si le temps semble long, il faut que tu sois patiente et attendent le bon moment pour frapper.

-Je sais déjà tout ça, répliquai-je en serrant les dents.

Frustrée, j'appliquai cependant ses conseils. Pourtant, même avec toute ma volonté, je ne pus tenir en place très longtemps. Je décida donc de passer à l'attaque. Je pris appuie sur ma jambe gauche et m'élança vers Renji. Cepandant, mon arme ne rencontra que de l'air. Sentant l'air s'alourdir près de moi, je sauta vers le fond de la pièce pour observer. J'avais toujours été comme ça, mon sens du toucher avait toujours été un peu plus développé que les autres. Avant qu'on ne me touche, je sentais comme une contraction dans l'air environnant le membre visé. Ça m'était très utile dans les entraînement. Cepandant, face a un ennemi ayant le niveau d'un capitaine, ce don devenait de moins en moins fiable.

La patience au combat n'avais jamais été un de mes points fort. Dans la vie de tout les jours, elle était beaucoup plus large que quand je devais me battre. Je laissais souvent mais émotions prendre le contrôle de mes actes et cela faisait de moi une cible plus facile que je devrais être. Pourtant, je veux devenir plus forte. Pour pouvoir aider mes amis et ne plus rester attendre en arrière. Ne plus les voir de dos mais bien marcher à leurs côtés. Je resserai ma prise sur mon arme et prit toute ma concentration avec moi. Pas question de rester en sécurité en arrière et regarder mes amis risquer leur vie!

_2 mois plus tard..._

La salle de bain de mon chez moi est assez typique. Le blanc, le vert et le bleu reignent dans cette pièce. Cette salle ressemble beaucoup à ceux qu'on peut trouver dans le monde réel. Bain, douche, évier, etc. Tous cela réuni dans une et même pièce.

Après mon entraînement avec Kira, j'avais décidé de prendre un bain. Mais pas n'importe lequel! Un bon bain chaud et relaxant. Il n'y a rien de meilleur pour détendre les muscle après les avoir utilisé intensivement. Voyant que la baignoire semblait être pleine, je stoppai le robinet et m'engoufra dans cette au bien chaude. Mais muscle se crispèrent au vif changement de température avant de se détendre.

_-Ce qu'on est bien dans l'eau!_

Durant la majorité du temps que dura ma trempette, mon esprit vagabonda sur tout ce que j'avais accomplit ces deux derniers mois. Après avoir été vaincu par Renji, je lui avait demandé s'il pouvait m'entraîner et m'aider de ce fait à atteindre le Bankai. Il avait hésité un moment puis avait fini par acquiescer. Donc, depuis 2 mois maintenant, Renji m'entraînait. Quand il était retenu par ses fonctions, Kira le remplaçait et m'aidait à me perfectionner en Kido. Seul trois personnes étaient au courant de mon objectif; Renji, Kira et Matsumoto. Je ne voulais pas vraiment faire du bruit avec mon projet. On m'aurait prit pour une ambitieuse ou une vantarde. J'avais finalement décidée d'en parler à Kira et Matsumoto parce que j'avais confiance en eux. Je savais que quoi que je leurs dirais, ils ne me jugeraient pas et m'aideraient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Depuis, je passais chaques jours en leur compagnie. Sois nous nous entraînions, sois on ne faisait que se prommener et bavarder. Nous nous étions considérablement rapprochés ces deux derniers mois.

Commençant à sentir le bain se refroidir, je pris une serviette et sortie de la baignoire. Après m'avoir sèché et brossé les cheveux, je m'habillai et partit en direction de la 10e division. Durant, ces derniers temps, j'évitais de passer trop près de cette partie de la Gotei 13. Elle faisait ressurgir des images de Toshiro mal en point ou étant allongé à la 4e division, branché à des machines fesant leur possible pour le maintenir en vie. Il fallait pourtant que j'y aille. Rangiku avait finit par réussir à me faire promettre de l'aider à remplir ces rapports qui s'empilait sur son bureau en l'absence de son capitaine. Affronter ces fantôme ne sera peut-être pas facile, mais je pouvais compter sur Rangiku. Entre amis, on se soutient et c'est exactement se que nous étions devenues. Des amies.

Enfin arrivée, je toqua et fit coulisser la porte. La vue qui s'offrit à moi mattendrit. Rangiku était affalé sur le bureau, déjà alourdi par tout ces papier blanc qui menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment. Ses paupières closes confirmait qu'elle était bien endormie. Sa respiration étant douce et appuyée, elle semblait être en train de faire un rêve fort agréable. Ne voulant pas la déranger dans son sommeil, je pris un crayon et une pile de papier et commença a les remplir. Après avoir avoir achevé d'écrire la dernière information demandé sur le dernier de mes papiers, la fatigue commença à m'envahir. À la suite d'un travail aussi ennuyant, il est casiment impossible d'échapper à la fatigue qu'il engendre. Je décida donc de m'accorder une petite pause et de faire une sieste. Dès que je m'allongeai sur les cousins, mes paupières se fermèrent, m'ouvrant ainsi les portes du doux pays des rêves.

* * *

Désoler pour la longue attente de ce chapitre. Je l'avais déjà écris mais je voulais attendre de finir le quatrième avant de le poster. Mais puisqu'il n'avance pas très rapidement, j'ai fini par me résigner à le poster =='

J'espère que vous l'avez mieux aimer que moi, car je trouve qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose.

Ce sera mieux dans le prochain ^_^

Entoucas, vous pouvez toujours me donner votre avis ^^


End file.
